Haunt-Ed Rathink
Haunt-Ed Rathink (or just simply Haunted Rathink) is a fictional and fan-fiction movie writted by SchindlerLift1874. It was produced by AKA Movies and Entertainment Inc. and released on May 2012 in Peach Creek and has becoming popular since then, thus it is labelled as "Peach Creek's #1 Most Watched Horror". The movie has sold for more than 500.000 copies in many record stores. The movie is rated "15+", due to its bloody and violence contents. Summary The movie is about the Eds and Nazz are ghosthunting and explore an old, derelict abandoned mansion called "Rathink Mansion" in Peach Creek, which was abandoned sometimes in the 1990s. The Eds and Nazz are experiencing some weird things after their night investigation which cause an argument between Eddy and Nazz and ending Eddy's life. Plot Eddy, Edd, Ed and Nazz are planning to investigate the old abandoned mansion, but before they can do so, they start to asking people on the streets about many of their experiences and encounters in the mansion. The next day, they began explore and investigare the old mansion in daytime. After almost spend a day explore the mansion, they went back to Eddy's House to analize they're footage, photos and other things. Nazz is then surprised to see a weird-looking face appeared on one of the windows, and Eddy explains that he meet a homeless woman who lived in the mansion named Beatrice. Nazz thinks this is not a good idea and decided to forget it. At evening, the crew visiting the mansion again for their night investigation. As the night begins, Eddy explains the crew to be carefull during the investigation, and they soon split up, with Eddy with Ed and Nazz with Edd. Later, Nazz is informed that a local ghosthunter team called "Cul-de-Sac Ghosthunters" (led by Kevin) has arrived and they joined them. On the hallway, the crew and one of the ghosthunter team member, Jimmy, are shocked because he saw three headless apparation down on the hallway door, detected by their thermal imaging camera. After this, the ghosthunter team began to leave the mansion, saying that one of their equipment have malfunctioned, leaving the crew alone. They soon continues their investigation though the rest of the night. Eddy and Ed are staying at the main entrance door but Edd and Nazz are still exploring one of the rooms on the first floor. When Edd and Nazz are entering the library, the duo suddenly smells a sweet perfume, and Nazz begin to feel uneasy. They soon spotted on what was a vampire and they begin running down the stair in extreme terror. They soon meet Eddy and Ed back at the entrance and they know the incident, and Eddy tells Nazz that its probably just Beatrice but Nazz didn't care, and the crew went home. On their way home, Nazz losts her cellphone, Edd asks her to come back and retrieve it but she refuse so because she is still traumatized by the vampire incident. The next day in Eddy's House, Nazz, Ed and Eddy are analize their footage they taken last night. Edd cannot participate them because he is sick. Eddy then receive a text message from Beatrice, saying that she needs help and wants them to come to her. It appears that Beatrice has found Nazz missing cellphone. Knowing this, Eddy decided to come back to the mansion along with Ed to see her, and to retake a photo that was messed up by a fly. The next day, Nazz and Ed are visiting Eddy, only to be found that he is feeling unwell and lazy. Things begin to strange on the crew after their night investigation; Edd is mysteriously fell ill and Eddy is obsessed with Beatrice. Noticing Eddy's obsession, Nazz starts arguing with Eddy and leave him alone. Ed tells Eddy to stay clear out the mansion and forget about it, noticing that strange things begin to struck them. But Eddy didn't listem him and wanted to visit the mansion again. Later that night, Eddy and Ed attempt to visited the mansion again to meet with Beatrice, riding a taxi droved by his brother. They soon arrive, and Eddy tells Ed to stays on the entrance. Eddy then searching for the woman upstair, but he got chased by a vampire. Ed is also chased by the vampire and got possessed by a ghost. Eddy then ends up being killed by Ed who was possessed by the ghost, using a kitchen knive. In the end, Ed is sent to jail for murdering Eddy, Edd is suffering hearing problem and Nazz write a book about her experiences. She claimed to have received a text message from Eddy, even though he has dead. Settings and Characters The movie's recording was took place in the old abandoned mansion on April 2012 and was produced by AKA Movies and Entertainments Inc. The main characters starred in the movie are Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz and some other Cul-de-Sac kids. Each characters roles in the movie are listed below: *Eddy - group investigation leader. *Edd - group investigation voice technician. *Ed - group investigation camera man. *Nazz - group investigation information collecting. *Kevin, Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny and Plank - Cul-de-Sac Ghosthunters crew member. Trivia *The movie was actually inspired from a 2010 Singaporean mockumentary horror movie titled "Haunted Changi". Hence, the title of the fan-fiction movie is a parody of Haunted Changi. *The crew members of the Cul-de-Sac Ghosthunters and their jobs/duties are: **Kevin - leader **Jimmy - unknown duty **Rolf - EVP section **Jonny - Thermal-imaging section **Plank - unknown duty *Eddy's Brother also appears in the movie, as a taxi driver. *Sarah and The Kanker Sisters doesn't appeared in the movie. *It is revealed that the homeless woman is a vampire, and has a power to obsess people so she can kill her victims. *Beatrice, the homeless woman and the vampire is named after Rolf's cow "Beatrice". *Eddy claimed to have receive a "love mark" from Beatrice which is actually a vampire bite. Gallery Note: some photos are not available yet and I will added them soon. Haunted Rathink Movie Cover Art (Official).png|The official movie cover art. Haunted Rathink Movie Cover PNG.png|The trailer movie cover art. Vampire.png|The evil vampire "Beatrice". Category:Fan-Fiction